<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Screw it, i'm rewriting season 2 by Theweirdslingshot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415240">Screw it, i'm rewriting season 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot'>Theweirdslingshot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm rewriting Glee and no one can stop me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, also Will is very not important, brittana is starting for real, faberry is blossoming, i'm gonna embrace that, it's gonna be gay, klaine is ON BOARD, season 2 was baby gay season, tags will be added along the way if something more comes up, this is my favorite season i'm gonna have a blast, we're gonna have so much fun, welcome to the chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mckinley gang is back and stuff is changing. Not only has new club members arrived, but some of our dear students may go through some changes. It's going up and down and we will see how our little gang of misfits are handling this year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artie Abrams/Brittany S. Pierce, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm rewriting Glee and no one can stop me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Audition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a brand new year and Rachel Berry was on top of the world. All summer she had practised her singing and dancing - and had been going on a few dates with one Finn Hudson. She wasn’t sure if they were dating… Finn was probably unsure too. They were like… kinda dating? She was excited to start a new year.</p><p>Quinn Fabray was a bit nervous. Last year was… pretty intense for her. She wanted to just go back to normal, but that would probably be hard. She had started seeing a therapist after everything. Summer was easy, except that Puck wanted to see her all the time. She didn’t really want to see him. When she wasn’t hanging out with Brittany and Santana, she was at home watching TV. There were a lot of old shows she had forgotten about how much she used to enjoy when she was younger. She didn’t have time to watch TV after she started cheerleading, but now… she had all the time in the world, it seemed. She missed Beth, a bit. Though, she knew she was in good hands. Shelby had sent some pictures during the summer and seeing Beth with a little fishing hat made Quinn smile. Hopefully, this school year will be much easier. </p><p>Brittany Pierce got lost in the sewers during the summer. It just happened. She followed a red balloon and then she was just there. It was fun, she hung out with some ghost children and unknowingly helped sewage workers with drained pipes. Her parents told her she was only gone for some hours, but she could swear it was for days. Then again, it might’ve been because she ate those pills before she walked in… she couldn’t wait to tell everyone!</p><p>Santana Lopez had a very uneventful summer, except for one night when Brittany, her sweet and pretty best friend, was buying some headache pills but, somehow, bought drugs instead and just walked straight into the sewers. She was lucky Santana was there to get her out. Brittany thought Santana was a ghost and said she could do some plumbing work to free her. By plumbing, she meant literal plumbing in the sewers (if it was only a metaphor, then Santana could have an interesting story the next time she played “never have I ever”). As they got out, Santana followed Brittany home and they took a bath together to clean themselves off. It was nice… Santana loved the feeling of taking care of Brittany. After they bathed, Santana decided to spend the night there. Brittany fell asleep and Santana just spent a good chunk just staring at her sleeping… before going to sleep herself.</p><p>Noah Puckerman just wanted to talk to Quinn. They didn’t have to date again, just… talk. They had a baby together, yet for the rest of the semester and during the summer break, she seemed to want nothing to do with him. Puck wondered if he had done something wrong. He hoped they could talk again now when school has started again.</p><p>Finn thinks he dates Rachel. Uh, he <em> knows </em>it. Honestly it’s confusing. But he likes when they are making out and stuff. Maybe they will even get to the next base… though, Rachel wants to take things extremely slowly.</p><p>Kurt feels like this year is going to change his life. He doesn’t know why and he doesn’t know how. It just feels like something is gonna happen that changes everything.</p><p>Artie was nervous to get back to school. He and Tina had broken up during the summer. They just grew apart. Yet, it was gonna be incredibly awkward to meet again. Maybe he should find someone else to date… hm, who was single?</p><p>The other members in The New Directions were just happy to be back.</p><hr/><p>“So Mercedes, what did you do this summer?” Kurt asked.</p><p>“Kurt, you know.” Mercedes giggled, “We hung out like every other day.”</p><p>“But what were you doing every other day?” </p><p>As Mercedes smirked and hit Kurt lightly on the arm, Mike and Tina walked in holding hands. Though, they let go as soon as they noticed other people were in there.</p><p>“Oh, hello.” Kurt said in a slightly flirty tone.</p><p>“Hi.” Tina replied awkwardly.</p><p>“What’s up with you two?” Mercedes asked.</p><p>“Nothing.” Mike said sharply.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay!” Tina exclaimed, “We’re dating!”</p><p>Kurt and Mercedes pretended to be shocked.</p><p>“Sorry, Mike…”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Mike sighed, “They were gonna know sooner or later anyways. But hey, don’t tell anyone else, okay?”</p><p>“Tell what?” Rachel asked, walking into the room.</p><p>“Nothing!” all the others said in unison.</p><p>Rachel huffed and sat herself down. The other members soon joined them in the choir room. At last, Will Schuester dashed into the room to make some cool entrance.</p><p>“Glee Club!” he yelled and expected the students to cheer. They did. “Oh, it’s so nice to be back! I hope you had a great summer vacation, but now we’re back! And we have work to do! We have a lot of practise to catch up on, but first we have to focus on something important.” He turned to the whiteboard and wrote <em> auditions </em>.</p><p>“But I don’t want any auditions.” Tina admitted, “Can’t it just… be us?”</p><p>“Sadly, we have to. We’re only down to 11 members after Matt transferred.”</p><p>“May he rest in peace.” Mike whispered.</p><p>“Mike, you called him yesterday.” Tina whispered.</p><p>“Still.”</p><p>“We’re gonna have auditions this friday!” Mr. Schue informed. “Can I trust you to recruit some possible candidates?”</p><p>The gang looked around and soon they all wore smiles.</p><p>“You can count on us, Mr. Schue!” Rachel exclaimed.</p><hr/><p>Later on, the New Directions went on a little recruitment hunt. They spread themselves around all parts of school. Finn and Puck went through the boys locker rooms and Quinn the girls locker rooms (she tried to get Rachel to follow her, but Rachel was still nervous about going in there). Kurt, Artie, Mike and Tina and Mercedes decided to try the cafeteria. No one knew where Santana and Brittany went, but they saw them run away hand in hand, giggling about something. They all had some different ideas to what they were up to.</p><p>Rachel went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn’t know why, but something was different about her. Was she older? Maturer? She couldn’t figure it out, but something was different. </p><p>Next to Rachel was a pretty short girl. She was wearing headphones and was humming to a song. <em> Telephone </em>if Rachel recalled correctly. The girl suddenly started to sing and it was the best voice Rachel had heard in a while. She really wanted to join in, but she didn’t want to freak the girl out. She waited until the girl was finished until making her move. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to speak.</p><p>“Hi! You sang really well… my name is Rachel, would you like to join the school Glee club?” She gave the girl a smile and felt the sweat run down her. She was never good at interacting with others. Socialising was not one of her talents. </p><p>But the girl simply smiled. “Thank you! Though, I'm gonna transfer schools in just a week… my family is moving. Thanks, anyway!”</p><p>Rachel nodded, understanding her. Though, she must say she was disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, we gotta talk to him!” Puck exclaimed.</p><p>“He’s in the shower.” Finn said.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“We can’t just go to a showering dude and say ‘hello, we like your singing voice. Will you join Glee Club?”</p><p>Puck rolled his eyes. “Okay. We’ll wait until after he has finished showering, then.”</p><p>There was a new kid on the football team this year, named Sam Evans. He seemed cool and Finn and Puck had just heard him sing in the shower. If they could recruit him to the glee club it would be perfect. However, they had to be as smoothly as they were when they had heard Finn sing in the shower last year. Even though Finn, if he had to admit, found them to be kind of creepy.</p><hr/><p>“No way, you found him in the shower?” Artie asked. Everyone except for Rachel, Brittany and Santana had returned from their hunt for new members.</p><p>“Yeah, and we don’t know how to tell him to join glee club.” Finn admitted.</p><p>“I was good at telling you to join last year.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t think Sam’s like me.”</p><p>Mercedes shrugged, “We don’t know him. Maybe he’s sweet.”</p><p>“You atleast did a better job than us.” Kurt admitted, “The cafeteria people aren’t the most...  eager to sing.”</p><p>“Because you usually sing when you eat?” Mercedes giggled.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Where’s Rachel?” Quinn asked. “Not that I… care, I just wanna know, because she’s usually so punctual.”</p><p>“No one knows”, Artie shrugged, “But honestly, I'm more interested in where Brittany and Santana are. They just disappeared.”</p><p>“We’re here!” Santana shouted, running inside the room with Brittany close behind her. They seemed… different. They looked exactly the same as when they left, but something in their energy was just… different. Were they wearing each other's cheerleading uniforms?</p><p>“Where have you been?” Artie asked.</p><p>“Searching for new members like everyone else?”</p><p>“Okay, because it seems like you’re not.”</p><p>Santana gave Artie an angry frown. The two of them had, for whatever reason, started a little grudge against each other. No one was quite sure, but Brittany seemed to be involved in it, too. Luckily, she was not on anyone’s side.</p><p>“Me and Santana didn’t find any candidate.” she said simply.</p><p>“Don’t worry, because me and Puck may have found one.” Finn said.</p><p>“I have <em> failed! </em>” someone suddenly shouted. Everyone turned around and saw Rachel walking towards them with sad steps.</p><p>“How have you failed?” Quinn asked.</p><p>“I almost got a girl to join… but she was apparently transferring next week!”</p><p>“How is that your fault?”</p><p>“Because I have an example to make! And I didn’t!”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry!” Finn exclaimed, “Me and Puck have found a candidate to audition!”</p><p>“Who they have not talked to.” Kurt giggled.</p><p>“Easy now, male cheerio.” Puck said, “He’s on the football team. Talking won’t be hard.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><hr/><p>“So let me get this straight.” Sam Evans said, “I’m not. Nah, just joking. But really, i’m not.” Finn and Puck just stared at him with confusion. “You heard me sing in the showers and instead of mocking me you legit want me to join your club?”</p><p>“Yes.” Puck said.</p><p>Sam shrugged. “Okay. I’ll do it. It sounds fun… but I don’t know what to sing.”</p><p>“What song did you last listen to?” Finn asked.</p><p>“I think… <em> Billionaire </em> by Travie McCoy?” </p><p>“Ooh, that’s a good one!” Puck said, “We’ll help you with it.”</p><p>“But”, Finn said with a smirk, “Don’t swear. Change the swear words.”</p><p>“Of course.” Sam chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Later on, Sam Evans stood in the auditorium, feeling pretty nervous. The whole Glee Club stared at him, all seeming to have different kinds of thoughts. He looked around at all of them. Some girls seemed very judgemental. Some boys seemed interested in what he had to say. A man in a vest, who he hoped was the coach and not a student, gave him a small nod. He then noticed two girls at the top. One of them was dressed like a toddler and an old lady at the same time, somehow. The other one in some kind of cheesy street-based T-shirt and jeans. Both of them gave him a smile that made him… quite comfortable.</p><p>And so, Sam Evans began singing.</p><p>
  <em> I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad... </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!<br/>Season 2's my fave season so this is gonna be a blast. I wanted to wait until I had written some more chapters, but honestly, it's valentines day and I just wanted to surprise with something! So... here's the surprise! Hope you liked it! It's not super long, but it's a little introduction of what's to come...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Britney/Brittany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam Evans felt happy to be a part of the Glee club. All the people were nice to him and it was fun listening to all the songs they sang. He had also observed quite a lot. He had now learned everyone’s names, but he didn’t know a lot about them yet, therefore he realised observing them was the best he could do. What he had observed was this:</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Tina and Mike were seemingly a couple, but they wanted to hide it from someone… and that someone was most likely Artie. Or Rachel. Or both of them.</span></li>
<li><span>Rachel and Finn were dating and they wanted everyone to know that. Though, they also seemed to be unsure of what they were doing. Huh. Maybe they just started dating and have a little awkward phase.</span></li>
<li><span>Artie definitely had a crush on Brittany, but Brittany was always with Santana. Those two best friends were inseparable. Santana seemed to want to keep Brittany to herself. Hm, maybe Brittany had been in a bad relationship before and Santana just wants to protect her now. Or maybe Santana is just extremely clingy.</span></li>
<li><span>Puck and Quinn definitely had a history and now it’s awkward.</span></li>
<li><span>Kurt seems to be the only openly gay kid at school. Maybe Sam should tell him he’s bi, so Kurt knows he’s not alone.</span></li>
<li><span>Something was going on between Rachel and Quinn. Sam couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was going on and neither of them seemed to want to acknowledge it.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, New Directions!” Mr. Schue exclaimed, “We have been asked to perform at the assembly this week. Last year was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sexy.” Brittany whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very appropriate.” Mr. Schue said, making almost everyone giggle. “Therefore, this year, I want us to discuss what we want to do, so we don’t have any ‘go behind the teachers back’ nonsense. So, what do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Kurt squeaked, excitedly holding his hand up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggest we’ll do… hear me out now… Britney!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but i’m not interested.” Brittany said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Britney Spears.” Kurt explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea!” Artie exclaimed, “Britney’s hot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Brittany said in a flirting tone and gave him a wink. Artie blushed and seemed to push up his glasses a bit as a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the suggestion, Kurt.” Mr. Schue said, “But I don’t think Britney Spears is a very appropriate choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Mercedes asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we sorta grew up with her.” Rachel added, “Please, Mr. Schue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schuester sighed. “Do you have any other suggestions?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The room was dead silent. He shook his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright. We’re doing Britney, then!” Everyone started to cheer, but he quickly calmed them down. “But - you have to pick an appropriate song, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, mr. Schue.” Kurt said.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So, Britt”, Santana said, walking besides her in the hallway, “What song do you want to do for the Britney Spears performance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Brittany sighed. “I’m going to the dentist later, so that is all i’ve been thinking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Which dentist?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santana smiled, “Because i’m going to the dentist later, too! What if we were to go to the same one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t surprise me, the town’s small.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What street is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brittany looked at her phone, trying to find out what the address was. When she did, she showed it to Santana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to the same dentist! What time do you have an appointment? I have one in two hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santana smiled, “I guess we’ll have different dentists in the same building.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the walls will keep us apart.” Brittany whispered and lightly touched Santana’s arm. Just then, Sam passed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, ladies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” they said in unison, trying to hide their giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, Santana and Brittany were at the dentist, wall to wall. Brittany was fixing some cavities, while Santana was pulling out a wisdom tooth. For this, both of them needed anesthesia. This is where something strange happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brittany was in a large barn, or something. Santana was right beside her. The two looked at each other sensually as music started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Brittany.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Are you ready?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Uh-huh.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Are you?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brittany was singing to Santana and Santana was singing to Brittany. There were other people around, but they really were singing to each other. They were dancing around, but there was a wall between them. Yet, even if they were apart, they could see each other. It was like a dream sequence music video. They were together, but they were not. They could at least see each other dance and sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brittany’s favorite part of this sequence was when Santana had an entire solo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Brittany, you say you wanna lose control</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come over here, I got somethin' to show ya</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brittany and Santana proceeded to dance with each other, while a bunch of other dancers were behind them. As the song came to an end, Brittany locked her eyes in Santana’s. They shared a glance for a long while, until…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They woke up.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next day, both Santana and Brittany seemed a little off. Quinn sat in the middle of them, which rarely happened. She didn’t know what had happened, but she could tell they weren’t really… fighting or anything, they were just… odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Rachel?” she asked after looking around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She texted me and said she’ll be here any minute.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s usually so… punctual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here! I’m not late, am I?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All the heads turned as they saw Rachel walking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Rachel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” Santana said, before she seemed to just shut down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you wearing?” Quinn asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got inspired by Britney Spears week and decided to try on an iconic look of her. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn was just silent. Completely speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel, you…” Finn said, blushing, “We’re not used to you being… dressed like that, but… it’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, how’s it going with the assignment I gave you?” Mr. Schue asked, “Rachel, I see you’re gonna perform as you’re wearing that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone else? Santana, Brittany? I believe you two talked about doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me against the music</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Brittany squeaked. “Oh my god, yes, we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not today.” Santana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not?” Mr. Schue asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. We… we have to practise that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Rachel, how about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always ready to perform!” Rachel giggled. She twirled herself up in front of everyone. “Hit it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then proceeded to sing the entirety of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hit me baby one more time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As she did, the whole glee club just sat there in silence. They didn’t know what to think. They were not used to seeing Rachel like this, at all. The band even hit the wrong keys on occasion because they were so distracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Rachel hit the last note, the applause was unsure and shocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was great”, Mr. Schue said, “We can have that as a possibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did everyone else think?” Rachel asked. A round of “good” and “yeah” went around the room, but one person didn’t say anything. Rachel made eye contact with that person. “Quinn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Quinn asked, absent minded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you think of my performance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a response, Quinn fell off her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn!” Puck shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn, are you alright?” Mike asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” Quinn exclaimed, practically jumping up from her fall. “I gotta drink some water. Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santana, Brittany and Kurt shared a look. Meanwhile, Rachel was very clueless over what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Mike raised his hand. “Uh… we could to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toxic.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Mr. Schue said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the assembly? We could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toxic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh! Yeah. Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sue Sylvester would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>us if we performed that one!” Kurt exclaimed. “Let’s do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, he’s a true cheerio.” Santana said, “He knows the best thing to do on the team is to annoy the fuck out of your coach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Mr. Schue shrugged, “Let’s do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toxic</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was now the day of the assembly. Everyone stood behind the stage, dressed in black. Santana and Brittany went up to Quinn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you alright?” Brittany asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” Quinn replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve just been acting strange since the whole thing with Rachel singing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do not remind me of that, I want to forget that monstrosity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Santana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn frowned, “What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>hm</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, guys!” Mr. Schue yelled, “Are you ready to perform?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to make Sue furious?” Mercedes asked, “Always!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This certainly beats last year.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, that was awesome!” Puck replied. “This one is certainly a downgrade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not appreciating the sexyness of a hat.” Mike said. Tina nodded in agreement, wiggling her eyebrows at her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on, guys!” Mr. Schue announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stage went up and the children started their performance. The audience looked at them with confusion, but also surprise. Brittany did a ballerina leap before starting to sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby can’t you see… i’m calling</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The other kids started to dance around, joining her. On the side was Mr. Schue, looking proudly at them and the choreography he had created. On the corner of the gym was Sue Sylvester, seeming to grow more annoyed with every second that passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt and Mercedes had the time of their lives - most of the times they were kind of against this kind of sexual dancing, but when they did it together, with the point of getting on the nerves of a certain coach, they accepted it. Mike and Tina gave each other glances all the time. Santana and Brittany, too. Puck was straight up humping his hat one time. Artie wheeled around everyone and smirked at random people in the audience. Finn tried to dance with Rachel, but she seemed to have something else on her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn couldn’t concentrate. If you would pay attention to her, you would see she was, for some reason, biting her lip on several occasions. She had her eyes straight forward. It was like she was staring directly at the wall, trying to concentrate on the dance instead of whatever else was on her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Students seemed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>intrigued with them. Several were whistling and clapping along to the music. Sue did not really like this, as she gave Will a very death threatening stare. Will only winked at her as a response, making her more annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end of the song, the New Directions stood on the stage with their hands and hats up in the air in different poses. It was silent for a while, before the crowd bursted out into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>roar</span>
  </em>
  <span> of applause. The performance was a success. All of them loved it - well, almost everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was our best number yet.” Santana giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I think it would have been better with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me against the music</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Brittany replied. Santana’s smile suddenly dropped. “What? Have I said something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys”, Kurt whispered, walking in between Santana and Brittany, “Have you seen…” He gestured towards Quinn. Quinn was swinging back and forth, while looking down at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something is going on with her.” Santana said, “And I think that even if we ask, she’ll probably lie about why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kurt said. He gave the girls a look. “For how long did we promise to stay out of it before we would do something?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The dentist scene was a bit random, but I honestly just wanted to include it somehow. I first wanted to make it like a Violetta styled dream sequence (aka: where two characters share a dream where they sing the same song, wake up and then they sing the song irl) but I also wanted to make something with a dentist.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grilled Cheesus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait! I had a bit of a writer's block, but I wrote a small bit every single day, and look! Here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I swear, I saw Jesus in the grilled cheese!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, Finn…” Kurt chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sent me a picture.” Rachel whispered, “It actually looked like Jesus, it was creepy.” Kurt snickered at that. He and Rachel had sort of started to become closer friends during the past week. Maybe because Finn and Kurt’s parents sort of were dating and they were sort of brothers, and so Rachel was at Kurt's house more often. Even though Finn and Rachel were a nice couple, Kurt just mentally prepared himself for the day when Rachel would realise her true feelings for a certain other someone. He wasn’t sure the two of them actually were in love or they just dated because they thought they had to. Or, what did he know? Finn definitely seemed to be pretty fond of Rachel. And besides, Kurt had promised not to intervene for at least two years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, he liked to observe the drama. He didn’t have much of a love life himself, so he and Mercedes, who also didn’t have much of that, loved seeing their friends getting up in shenanigans. Though, Kurt also wished he someday would meet someone special…  maybe in college. Right now he just wanted to vibe. Observing his classmates during the days and chatting online with people in the same fandoms as him during the nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt bet all his friends had some kinds of internet friends too. Artie and Tina were gamers to the core, they definitely had a bunch. It wouldn’t surprise him if Brittany gamed a lot, too, but he also thought she would be chatting a lot with just random people in forums. She had talked about starting an internet talk show, so maybe she is already practising that in some way on the “cyberspace”. Rachel was certainly on musical blogs dropping all sorts of comments… Santana seemed like the person who would flirt with strangers online, but he knew the people who gave off that vibe never actually were like that. Maybe she was… heh, maybe she secretly had another personality that only came off on the internet. Maybe she was in the same fandom groups as him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he thinking? He would never meet anyone from the internet in real life, that would be absurd. Besides, internet safety was something that had been drilled into his brain since an early age, so what he knew everyone could be lying about everything. There are some he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wished </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would meet, though. Right now, there was a user called “Warbler95” that was hilarious. They liked everything Kurt liked and seemed to be on the LGBTQ+ spectrum too. Kurt didn’t know where they lived, for all he knew they could live across the globe, but he really would want to meet them some day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heh. As if that would happen. He should just be fine with the friends he had right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt suddenly snapped out of his daydreaming about Warbler95. Miss Pillsbury, the guidance counselor, was staring at him looking freaked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Kurt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt... “ she panted, “The hospital called. Your… your dad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What about my dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s had a heart attack and he’s in the hospital in a coma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt felt like his whole world shattered before his eyes. All his friends reacted quickly - they gasped or tried to give him a hug. But he himself was just in a shocking state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… what did you say?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kurt almost rushed to the hospital. He was in shock. A doctor met him and tried to explain the situation, but he barely listened. Carole was there already. When she saw Kurt, she ran up to him and gave him a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Kurt asked worryingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know…” Carole replied, “He’s in a coma… but we are not sure when he will wake up again… is Finn with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I… was so shocked I just… left school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carole nodded, “I understand. I’m gonna go call him, okay? Stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sat down on a chair next to the bed where his father lied. Burt was fast asleep. Didn’t move a muscle. Kurt hoped he would… when no one would notice, he wished his dad would just as much as move a finger. He took his father’s hand and squeezed it. Burt didn’t squeeze back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, i’m here…” Kurt whimpered. He then buried his head onto the bed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was strange getting back to school knowing you could lose your father. Kurt felt how all of his friends stared at him as he passed them in the hallway. He gave them vague smiles and they gave him vague smiles in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do something.” Brittany said. She and Santana were by their lockers, watching Kurt pass them with nothing more than a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but what can we do?” Santana replied, “This is a serious matter. I want to help Kurt, but I don’t know how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking of writing an essay on heart attacks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that gonna help him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brittany and Santana gave him a worried look. They wanted to do something, but they didn’t know what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mercedes had been praying for Burt. She knew Kurt himself wasn’t religious, but she wanted to help in the way she believed she could. Kurt was really important to her, and Burt was really important to him. This was the way she believed she could help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could not imagine how Kurt must feel right now. He already lost his mother, imagine if he lost his father as well… she could never imagine losing any of her parents at this age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was thinking, Rachel bumped into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry, didn’t see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Rachel?” Mercedes asked, “You’re usually the most careful student in the hallway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, i’ve uh… got some things on my mind lately, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also worried for Kurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel frowned. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again. She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hope his father wakes up... “ Mercedes said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes felt like Rachel had something else on her mind. She wondered if she should ask her about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, is there anything else on your mind, Rachel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… what would that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes shrugged, “You just… seem distracted, and I don’t think it’s only because of Kurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… it’s not, it’s something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel was silent for a moment. She saw Quinn walking further down the hallway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quinn… she walked like that in real life, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Mercedes asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rachel replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel, what do you mean by Quinn walks like that in real life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say that out loud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel blushed. “Uh… sorry, Mercedes, gotta go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel ran into the bathroom. She locked herself inside a stall and took some deep breaths. She wanted to think about anything but Quinn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything but Quinn… </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought about Quinn more than she thought about Kurt, and Kurt was the one she </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>think about right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night, Rachel had a dream about Quinn. It was a really strange dream, too… It involved… she couldn't explain it. In the dream, Quinn was walking through a corridor. Her hair was shiny and sparkly - even more than it was in real life. She passed Rachel. Almost touched her. Rachel felt like she wanted Quinn to touch her. She was quite sad she didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel saw Quinn disappear into the corridor. She followed her, and suddenly she was in the choir room. Quinn was the only one there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are the others?” Rachel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea.”, Quinn replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit next to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel remembering feeling strange. She wondered why she even asked that instead of just… sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never noticed it before, but your hair looks shiny.” Quinn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Rachel was not sure how to exactly respond to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Quinn had moved closer to Rachel. Closer than usually. But Rachel liked it. She kind of wanted Quinn to move </span>
  <em>
    <span>even closer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s strange we’re alone.” Quinn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel, I have to say you look better when no one else is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Quinn said that, she put her hand on Rachel’s left cheek. The two girls made eye contact. Quinn moved closer, and then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel had woken up. She hoped she would forget the dream in the morning, but she didn’t. Her mind had decided to keep this dream. Why? Why did it torment her like this?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rachel eventually decided to come out from the bathroom stall and focus her energy on something else. Like Kurt. Kurt needed her support right now. Maybe she could sing a song for him, or follow him to the hospital after school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kurt… are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sat on a chair in the far back of the choir room. He was staring into blank space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” she asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no.” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to sing you something today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt frowned. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. To support you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… appreciate that, Rachel, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to sing a song for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel went silent for a moment, before looking confused. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please. I appreciate it, but no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… I want to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could do one thing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me to print out some notes for a song </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am going to sing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You’re familiar with the Beatles?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kurt stood in front of his friends. He felt a bit anxious - he hoped he wouldn’t burst out crying while singing. This was gonna be tough, but he knew he had to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to thank everyone for being there for me.” he said. “I know I have been… distancing myself, but I want you to know I appreciate you. A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with friendly smiles from everyone. Even Puck smiled at him, which rarely happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you have tried to help me in different ways, even in ways I personally don’t think will work… anyway, I just want to express how I feel in a song.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started singing </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna hold your hand</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He closed his eyes. As he sang, memories started to come back to him. When his mother just died and he slowly walked from the graveyard. He was staring at the ground. That’s when Burt had reached out his hand and took Kurt’s. Kurt immediately felt a bit better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had another memory. He just learned to ride his bike and rode super fast down a hill. He rode so fast that it scared him, so he quickly jumped off the bike and rolled down. Burt came running after him, asking if he was ok. Kurt was too shocked to reply, so his father just reached out his hand to help him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna hold your hand…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kurt sang. He opened his eyes again and found that he wasn’t crying, which he had been afraid of doing. Instead, everyone else cried. Brittany and Artie hugged each other tightly, while Santana sat next to them, pretty awkwardly, and sniffled. Mercedes and Rachel tried to hide their tears. Finn wasn’t crying, but Kurt could see he was upset. The rest just seemed to be emotional. As Kurt finished the song, everyone clapped louder than he ever heard them clap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kurt.” Mr. Schue said, “That was beautiful. Are you going to see your father today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded. “I’m going right after school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you.” Finn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Rachel added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And me.” Mercedes and Quinn said in unison, and then glanced at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Kurt said. “Thanks everyone.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The car trip to the hospital was quiet. Kurt was driving, while Finn sat next to him, unsure if he was gonna say something. Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel sat in the back. Rachel and Quinn sat next to each other, which made Rachel feel incredibly awkward. It just reminded her of her dream last night. Quinn on several occasions touched her leg - which wasn’t strange, considering they sat next to each other in a car, but Rachel felt weird about it nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel?” Kurt suddenly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel looked around and noticed everyone had gone out of the car except her. “Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was silent for the rest of their journey to the hospital room. Kurt and Finn were talking about when Burt would wake up, while Mercedes and Quinn discussed with each other how they could help in the best way possible. Rachel however, was just silent. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to do something more than just be by Kurt’s side, she wanted to do… more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Quinn suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been so… quiet. Sorry Rachel, but you’re usually so loud and in the spotlight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. Instead she moved her focus to Kurt. “Kurt, should we follow you in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Kurt said, “I want to be alone with my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends gave him hugs and friendly pats, before letting him go inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, dad.” he said slowly. His father was just as lifeless as last time he saw him. “I sang for you in glee club today. Beatles… your favorite song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the chair next to the bed. “If you want, I can sing the song again. I can sing it right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, I'll tell you somethin'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think you'll understand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice echoed through the room. He took his father’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I say that somethin'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly felt something touching him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to hold your hand…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his dad… squeezing his hand. Squeezing it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Kurt cried. “Dad, i’m here! Nurse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to smile as he saw how his father was slowly but surely moving. All of his worries disappeared, only for a minute. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I know this chapter was a bit all over the place, i'm sorry for that. Next episode is gonna be fun, as that's one of my favorite episodes in season 2...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>